Cryle- Entity
by Problematics
Summary: Kyle can see things other humans can't. What does it mean?
1. Chapter 1

**They're all 16-17 (16 being kyle I believe He's the youngest out of them.)**

 **Kyle POV**

A black bird flew around the dim room I was in, it did tricks in the air and flew through everything in its path. No one could see this but me, I have mental illness in which I see things that others can't see. They are real things, I am not mad. The bird lands on my leg and I grab my pocket knife. I cut its head off and take off all if it's feathers.

If it's not real, I repeat, If it is not real, how did it's black tar-like blood drip off the blade. "HOLY FUCK" I scream, the blood squirted out rapidly dirtying my clothes on the process. I groan and get to wash myself off, seeing my clothes were totally unusable.

I quickly get on different clothes and walk down stairs. "Kyle, Me your dad and Ike are going to be gone for two months, we have to do things elsewhere." I ignore my mother yelling my name and walk out of the door skipping breakfast again, I'm kind on a diet. I forget that I had different clothes while I walk to the bus stop, it's only when a gust of wind cools me that I notice again.

I was wearing all black, it was all I had in my closet. My shirt was pitch black with blood splashes on it and on the back had dripping blood which said: _"My mind and soul are a black abyss."_ my pants were just black skinny jeans, I was also wearing a black beanie. Yes, I looked like one of the goths, especially with the dark circles around my eyes due to my lack of sleep.

The guys didn't notice any clothes until Stan came. "What the fuck are you wearing?" he chuckled. The others two turn and look at me surprised. "Yeah Jewfag what are you wearing?" Cartman laughs. Kenny just stares confused to all hell. I reply with a simple, "Clothes, I'm wearing clothes." smirking.

They all just turn away as the bus comes. We pile on and sit down in different seats, Whispers filled the bus. Many of these whispers said something about what I was wearing. God forbid someone wears something different! I pull out my phone and plug in my headphones, playing my music.

I guess I fall asleep on my bus because Stan was to shake me awake. My eyes were bloodshot and I walked into the school. I didn't have anything to do so I just went straight to class.

Class started and I began to feel tired. Nothing new, I haven't gotten sleep in days. I lay my head on my desk and fall asleep. "Kyle, Kyle, KYLE BROFLOVSKI WAKE UP." I lift my head slightly to Ms?Mr. Garrison standing over me. ln my sleepless state my mind didn't comprehend who he was at first.

My mind is blank but my mouth says: "Fuck you I am fucking sleeping you dumb whore fuck you." I then flip him off and put my head back on my desk. "Kyle Broflovski go to the principles office." S/He says. Groaning, I get up and tiredly walk out of the class and into the principles office.

It was the same old office. I guess my eyes were still bloodshot because the first question I was asked was: "Kyle have you been. .smoking?" I told her no and yawned. "Well Kyle, this is weird behavior for you. I'm going to suspend you for the week, have your mother sign this and bring it back next week." I don't tell her that my parents were gone, instead, I get up and start walking.

I get my bag from the classroom and flip Ms/r. Garrison off before walking out. Look, I don't know why I am acting like this. It's just how I'm going for now. I have the choice to either walk out the back of the school or the front. I choose the back, I open the door and I'm greeted with smoke, oh god it's the goth kids.

I start to walk pass them when they all exchange looks. "Who the fuck are you?" The eldest, I believe his name is Michael says. I turn back to meet the fours stears. "My names Kyle, why does it matter?" I ask bitterly. Look we already know I'm acting differently it's how I'm rolling. "Why do you look like us?" Frankie (The small one) says. "Yeah, that's our style," Michael says.

I just look at them and roll my eyes. "It's not "Your Style" it's a style that used to be cool but then everyone started dressing the way and you so called "non-conformist" have conformed into that style. You say you hate conformists but you are blinded in realizing that all of you dressing like that to fit in is conforming to your friend's culture." I say blankly, not even taking a breath. They all give looks to each other, obviously offended. "If you don't like it, why did you dress like us?" Said the girl (I don't remember her name). I look at them and laugh lightly. "My clothes got dirty, could wash it out in time," I said, leaning against the wall.

"What was on your clothes?" Frankie said. I ponder telling them or not, what harm could it do? "Blood," I say. Their faces look concerned, but they don't pry anymore. ". .Want a smoke?" Michael asks. "Sure," I say, what harm could it do?

The smoke crosses the afternoon sky, giving it a grey mask. I was fifth cig rate when I heard the bell ring, school was over. "Yo Michael can I have like four cigerates? I have to go." I say. Michael nods handing me four cigerates. I stuff them into my pocket and walk out to see my friends.

I spot them walking on the side walk, I run up to them. They were also walking with Clyde and Tweek which of course, Clyde had a cigerate in his mouth. "Hey guys." I say, walking behind them. They all turn around to see me. "Oh, Hey Kyle." Stan says. We all continue walking. It was a cool afternoon, the wind lightly blew and the animals played. "So Kyle, how mad do you think your parents are gonna be about you cussing out a teacher?" Kenny asks. I just laugh until I start coughing. "My parents wont be home until like two to three months, I have my house to myself."

We all continue walking towards the park. "Okay, who smells like smoke because it is really bothering me!" Stan exclaims, coughing slightly. We all just stand sending looks to eachother, it was obviously me but I need to think of an excuse other than _"OH YEAH IT'S ME GUYS HAHA I SMOKED TONS OF WEED AND CIGERATES."_ The glances turn to Clyde, he was the only one here who smoked. "It's not me." he says, putting his cigerate out. "Thats the only one I've had today" he continues.

Everyone shrugs and continues walking. We finally make it to park and we sit down. Ever since we entered highschool the guys have actually done school work, they didn't do it to their full abilitys only scraping C's. They get their homework out and start to do it, I just lay back and try to sleep. "Hey Kyle, are you gonna do your homework ARH?" Tweek says. I shake my head and get up, "I'm actually thinking of heading home, I'm pretty tired." I say and start walking. "Wait Kyle, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Clyde asks, pulling me behind a tree

"So what did you want?" I ask. He looks around, making sure no one else is looking. "Kyle, why do you smell like cigerate smoke and weed?" He asks bluntly. God damnit fuck someone knew it was me time to lie. "When I left school some of the goth kids smoke got on me. It stinks." I lie through my teeth. "I can tell you're lying, you dont need to lie to me Kyle, I'm smoker." he says. I sigh, I guess I'll have to tell him. "Fine, I smoked with the goth kids." I dryly say rolling my eyes.

"Thats all I wanted to know, you can leave now." He walks back to the group and I start going home. Once I am far enough away, I get one of the cigerates out of my pocket, and light it. It seems like no one in the town recognised me, no one knew I was Kyle Broflvoski. It was nice without people knowing who I was. No one called me a Jewfag, no one said no speaches.

I open my houses door and walk upstairs, their was another black bird on my bed but, this one had pitch black eyes. It flies towards me and scratches my left eye, blood started to pour out as I cut the birds head off. Rushing towards the bathroom, I start washing my eye out, my vision in my left eye was a little blurry but I was fine.

Am I fine?

 **Words 1550**


	2. Chapter 2

Third person

Kyle awoke on the bed in which he had slept, he began getting dressed for school. Soon though, he remembered being suspended, wearing something different, and getting high and drunk with the goths. Regret filled his body, his headaches liked someone was through stones into it.

Looking for clothes in his closet he was greeted with things he forgot he even had. A black beanie, black jeans and a black shirt that had a Hollywood undead symbol on it. Shrugging he tore his clothes off and greeted his body with new ones.

A light snickering was heard around the room. He turned to see a small fairy type creature who seemed to be bleeding. Walking over to the entity he picked up his pocket knife and quickly slit her throat. "Blood sample." he chuckled quite darkly.

Kyle moved towards the bathroom so he could look at himself. Everything seemed on point. The teen looked in the drawers looking for the eyeliner. After he had found it he finished on eye perfectly, he stopped at the second eye. "What am I doing." He dryly said to himself. Never the less he finished his eyes. He grabbed his mom's highlighter and started to define his assets. Finally, he combed his hair over one of his eyes.

Kyle couldn't even recognize himself in the mirror anymore, he looked like a totally different person. Stan wouldn't even be able to know it's him for fuck's headache soon overwhelmed him as he clutched his head in pain, he needed coffee. The male made his was down to tweeks coffee opening the door to he greeted by the smell of coffee.

He simply ordered a dark roast coffee, it would help more. Kyle sipped his bitter brew and winced slightly at the pain. He heard the door ding so he turned to see who it was. Well, what a sight, it was Craig Tucker.

 **Craig POV**

I walked into tweeks coffee shop to find it almost empty, the only person in there is what looked like some cute goth dude. I got my coffee and sat next to him. "Why aren't you at school kiddo?" I chuckle like I had any right to lecture him. The boy yawns and stretches before answering. "I'm suspended, I'm guessing the same for you, _Craig_. So the cute goth boy knows my name, how nice. Looking at him closely he reminds me of someone, red hair, his voice- holy shit was this Kyle?

"Kyle?" I whisper, he turns his head to meet my gaze. "The one and only." he chuckles. So I get suspended for three months and leave south park to find Kyle completely changed, okay what the fuck. "Dude, you've changed since the last time I saw you, also you got suspended? Of all people you? I get you getting detention but suspension? What did you do buddy?" I laugh, what did this dumbass do. "Well, I cussed out our teacher and flipped him off," Kyle explains, sipping his coffee.

I have to give the man some respect, the Kyle I know wouldn't do that, not purposely at least. "Wanna go for a walk?" I ask, standing up by the door. Kyle just shrugs and walks next to me. Once we were outside the red head got a lighter and cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. When did the fuck Kyle start smoking? How much did I fucking miss! "You gotta light?" I ask taking out my own cigarettes. He lights mine and we continue walking until we get to his house.

"Wanna come in?" He asks blankly. I nod in response. To my surprise, Kyle doesn't put his cigarette out before going in, which strikes me as strange. "My whole fam is gone for like three months, I'm living by myself." I had to say, I was jealous. I lived inside of my car after being kicked out by my father after mother died. I follow the jew up to his room, his bed has a black substance on it which shows like a rainbow. I had no idea what it was and honestly didn't care.

"So Craig, when did you move back to town?" Kyle's tone never changed from his bland one. "I wanted to see my old friends so I asked my dad if I could stay with him." I sigh, he doesn't need to know about me being kicked out. "It's nice of your father to let you stay with him he seems nice." Those words were enough to rip at my inside, my eyes began to water. "He um he uh, he didn't let me stay with him." I quickly sigh, he would have found out anyways better to tell him now. Kyle stopped in his tracks and turned to me confused. "So where do you stay?" he kindly asks. I reply with a simple "My car." and get back on my phone.

"No." Kyle stays randomly. "What?" I really, confused. "I am not going to let you sleep and live inside a fucking car, you are going to live with me now." His tone changed into one of care and comfort. "Kyle no, I don't want to be a bother." without a second to spare Kyle engulfs me into a loving hug. "Craig, you would not be a bother, I would love to have you live with me, Plus being alone in this house is depressing and terrifying. Having no one talk me out of nightmares is horrid, please just accept my offer." He says, never once letting go of the hug, and never once taking a breath. "Okay, Kyle," I say, hugging him back.

He lets go and I can see his eyes were a little red, he sniffles and grabbed his phone. "Pose with me!" He laughs, I easily comply. He puts it on Facebook and captions it as _"Guess who's living with me now!'_ this could be good. Without a second thought, comments start to roll in.

 **Stan Marsh: Wait for Craig's back? Cool**

 **Tweek Tweek: How come he hasn't visited me yet!**

 **Eric Cartman: Wait to live with you? Yo that's hella gay.**

 **Butters Scotch: Why are your eyes red Kyle?**

 **Stan Marsh: Wait are you actually gonna have Craig live with you?**

 **Wendy Testiburger: Aw that's cute**

 **Clyde Donovan: Craig come visit me soon!**

 **Kenny McCormack: Yo this is hella gay I rate this couple 10/10**

 **Token Black: Wait are they dating, these comments are confusing!**

 **Timmy: TIMMAH**

 **Bebe: Well this is different**

 **Kyle Broflovski: WE AREN'T DATING**

 **Craig Tucker: ;););)**

 **Kenny McCormack: Eyyyy**

 **Eric Cartman: Fucking fags**

"That fucking fatass is so homophobic." I groan leaning back on Kyle's bed. "He is, but his settled down once he started dating Hedi turner," Kyle explained. Hm Cartman has a girlfriend, news to me. I was dragged out of my thoughts by the sound of a pocket knife. "Kyle what the fuck," I say. He doesn't reply but he stabs it into his dresser murderously. "Sorry." I hear him growl, this was so unlike him. He started walking towards the door before he walked out he turned to me and said

 **"Heh wait here,** _ **sweetheart."**_

Words: 1204


End file.
